Love Unknown
by Ultimate Puppyshipper
Summary: It's about Steph, my OC, and Vegeta


**Love Unknown**

Steph read her poem for the second time. Steph didn't know who wrote it or why but it made her happy. Steph set the poem down and headed outside. "Hey Goku" Steph said. "Hi Steph did he give you a new one today?" Goku asked. "Yes, he's quite the guy" Steph replied. "So do you know who it is yet?" Goku asked. "No, but I can't wait to meet him" Steph replied. "What about Vegeta?" Goku asked. "Oh, well he's not interested in me and said to go find a new love" Steph replied. "Um…I think he loves you" Goku said. "I don't. Besides I…oh Goku what am I going to do?" Steph asked. "I don't know" Goku replied. "I mean on the one hand I found a guy who truly loves me but on the other hand I'm still madly in love with Vegeta. I can't pick it's too hard" Steph said. "How about you meet the other guy see if you like him and then make your decision" Goku suggested. "Ok" Steph said. Steph headed home to read her love poem once more.

The next day came quickly and Steph went to get her poem. Steph gasped as she read the bottom, which said, signed your beloved Vegeta. Steph rushed over to Goku's house.

"He…he…he wrote it?" Steph asked. "Um…you still haven't told me who wrote it" Goku said. "Oh, it was Vegeta" Steph said. "What?!" Goku said astonished. "Yes, he signed his name" Steph said. Goku rushed out and knocked on Vegeta's door.

"What do you want Kakarot?" Vegeta angrily asked. "You…you…you wrote Steph love poems?" Goku asked. "Uh…no, I…uh…yes, I did. Why?" Vegeta asked. "I'm just so surprised is all" Goku replied. "Why?" Vegeta angrily asked. "Because you're not the type to write mushy stuff" Goku replied. Vegeta snickered at Goku's comment. "I can write mushy stuff even though I can't stand it" Vegeta said plainly. "Did you mean it?" Goku asked. "Yes, I love her" Vegeta growled his reply. Goku smiled lightly at Vegeta for his temper was rising.

Bulma read the poem again and again still stunned by the end, which said, signed your beloved Vegeta. "Never once when we were going out did he say he was my beloved Vegeta" Bulma angrily said. "He loves me more" Steph said. "Yeah I know" Bulma growled. Bulma was mad because Yamcha isn't even close to this romantic with her. "Do you still love Vegeta?" Steph asked. "No, its just Yamcha isn't even close to this romantic with me" Bulma sighed in her reply. Steph gave a weak smile to Bulma.

Goku came over quickly. "I still can't believe he loves you" Goku said. "Yeah I mean he hid it so well" Bulma said. "Yes, I know but he does and so much" Steph said gleefully.

"What's going on in here?" Yamcha asked. "We're talking about the poems Vegeta wrote to Steph" Bulma replied. "Vegeta wrote?" Yamcha asked astonished. "Yep" Goku replied. "Wow! Krillin is going to have a field day with this" Yamcha said. Then the three gasped they had forgotten about Krillin.

Krillin smiled as he received the information from Piccolo. "Heh that mushy Vegeta" Krillin said. Krillin knocked on Vegeta's door. "What?" Vegeta angrily asked. "Well Vegeta you were afraid of getting soft but you've become soft" Krillin said. "Soft?! How dare you!" Vegeta roared. "Well I'm not the one who wrote a mushy love poem now am I" Krillin mocked. Vegeta kicked Krillin hard in the nuts causing him to collapse on the ground.

"Kakarot I'm going to kill you!" Vegeta roared. "Uh oh. Krillin knows" Goku said. "Vegeta calm down" Steph said. "I'm sorry Vegeta I told Yamcha who told Tien who told Piccolo who told Krillin" Bulma said. "And who told you?" Vegeta angrily asked. "I did" Steph replied. "Oh, well no more telling people who tell Krillin" Vegeta said. "Right" Goku said. Vegeta smiled at Steph very sweetly. "Tomorrow night we mate" Vegeta whispered in her ear as he walked away.

The very next night Steph was running through the forest for that was the way the Saiyan mating ritual went. Steph had thrown her clothes in different directions to confuse Vegeta but it didn't work for Steph heard Vegeta's footsteps close behind. Steph jumped into the lake but by the time she had reached the other side a nude Vegeta with his boots on was there.

"I've got you now" Vegeta said. Vegeta pulled her out of the water and laid her on her back. Vegeta started licking her neck, the he sucked her breast, then he licked all over her tummy, then he licked inside her vagina licking up the wetness inside her, he then stuck three fingers inside rubbing her bud before finding three pleasure spots which his three fingers pushed hard on giving Steph a powerful organism. Vegeta licked the juices off his fingers before he pushed his tail, which had grown back, inside the warmth. Vegeta licked the juices off his tail.

Steph now pushed Vegeta down. Steph licked his neck, then she licked his chest and tummy all over, then she sucked hard on Vegeta's penis, then she licked inside Vegeta's firm butt. Steph then started riding Vegeta her warm juices pouring over his harden penis.

Vegeta then flipped her over pushing his hardness deep into her warmth. Vegeta kept thrusting harder and faster into her body. Vegeta used his sharp teeth to bite her making a mark and Steph cried out in pain and pleasure. Vegeta's seed now poured into her body. Steph had moaned several times now Vegeta's name and he in turn moaned her name.

Vegeta smiled as he laid her on the bed after they had returned to Vegeta's house. Vegeta looked at the mark he had made by biting her neck to make sure it wasn't swollen and it wasn't. "I love you" Steph said before she fell asleep. "I love you too" Vegeta whispered in Steph's ear. Vegeta snuggled next to his very beautiful mate smiling happily.

Nine months had passed since the night Vegeta had made Steph his mate. Steph was of course pregnant and very close to having the child. Vegeta looked at Steph as she began cooking lunch she looked so tired Vegeta noticed. "Darling you should rest let me cook" Vegeta said firmly. Steph moved away to let Vegeta cook when her water broke.

Vegeta took quick notice of this and grabbed her up and flew her to the hospital. Soon Steph began pushing and the crown of the head soon appeared and after a while the child was out and declared a boy. Vegeta named his boy Vegeta Jr. An hour later the next child had to be pushed out. The doctor declared this baby to be a girl. Steph named the girl Vicky. Both babies had been born with tails. Neither Vegeta nor Steph worried about it. Goku had mated with Sara, Steph's friend, and they had a son named Goku jr. and a daughter named Pan the same time Steph had Vicky and Vegeta Jr. So now Steph rested before going home with her babies.

Six years passed since that date. In that time Vicky had shown off her amazing power that was never suppose to be released. Now that Vicky was six Vegeta had a hard time convincing Vicky not to train. Steph knew that Vicky was a fighter but her power needed to be hidden.

One day a powerful monster called Shadow Buu came to town. Vegeta and Goku tried to stop the monster but failed. Seeing the monster hurt her father awoke Vicky's sleeping power. When the fight ended Vicky still had her power up. "What is she?" Krillin asked. "A Super Saiyan 100" Piccolo replied. Now that Vicky knew of her power she wanted to train even more. Vegeta gave in and began to train his daughter.

A year has passed and now Vegeta, Goku, Vegeta Jr., Goku Jr., and Pan have also learned to go Super Saiyan 100. Steph, Vegeta, and the rest of the Z-fighter gang now live happy lives.

**The End**


End file.
